The problem is that there is a need for a housing that encloses and holds a control lever such as the electronic power reverser control for an agriculture tractor. This housing must withstand loads applied to the lever as well as be aesthetically pleasing. It is desirable to do this with as few parts are possible.
Any tractor or other work vehicle that has an electronic power reverser will have a lever/switch that controls the forward/rearward motion of the vehicle. Of the known power reverser housings, none use a composite material to form both the aesthetic housing as well as the structural functions.